Melody
by Nenshou Mirai
Summary: This is a sequel to My Knight. Kisame is helping Itachi cope with after being raped. Terrible summary. Rated to be safe and beware of yaoi but no lemon and beware off OOCness. R&R enjoy!


**Okay this is for you Phoenix09! I always get good ideas from you! Okay this is a sequel to My Knight. I hope you enjoy and beware of an extremely OOC Itachi and possibly Kisame and of yaoi if you don't like it why are you still here? R&R :D**

* * *

Kisame's eyes snapped open immediately as he heard a whimpering sound. He turned over in the bed he shared with the weasel to see that said weasel was crying in his sleep.

The shark man sighed sadly. Itachi had been so different after his encounter with Orochimaru. Just as Kakuzu and Pain suspected he mentally might never get better.

He pulled the weasel closer to his chest and stroked the sleeping angel's face that was red from the tears.

The weasel sighed in his sleep contently and his tense frame relaxed. Itachi nuzzled Kisame's chest in his sleep and curled up into his larger blue body.

Kisame was worried for his partner. They haven't been on any missions yet because Itachi's injuries haven't healed yet, but what will happen once he recovers enough to go on a mission again? Will he be able to fight and function correctly?

He was snapped out of his worried thoughts when he heard the yawn of his awakening partner.

Itachi opened his sleepy red eyes that were red from both the sharingan that always seemed to turn on by on its own and from his crying.

The weasel looked up at the shark man and smiled softly "Good morning Kisame." His voice even had a different tone; it wasn't a soft monotone now it was a small timid sound that constantly sounded nervous and unsure and it worried the already worried shark man to no ends.

He didn't want to upset the fragile weasel so he gave him a reassuring smile and hug "Good morning Itachi-chan. How was your sleep?"

The glow in Itachi's eyes left and he looked down sadly "I had another nightmare and it's the same one." His voice was almost inaudible but it still broke Kisame's heart.

Itachi still had nightmares about the snake man raping him. Kisame grinned inwardly at his thought '_At least Sasori _disposed_ of the damned snake after testing a few…possibly hundred poisons on him and getting needed information._

Kisame kissed Itachi's forehead then brushed the stray hairs out of his pale face "Don't worry Itachi I will always be here."

He sat up and got out of the bed. He then helped the weasel out because his leg was still weak and barely mended and Kisame didn't want hurt the weasel or listen to Kakuzu's bitching if the weasel strained himself.

Itachi leaned heavily on the shark man. The weasel went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth while Kisame waited out the door for him.

Kisame's mind began to wander again '_The bathroom is probably the _only_ place Itachi goes to by himself.'_

He heard the door open and Itachi walked up next to him and wrap his arms around the shark man's neck.

Kisame hugged back. He pulled away and gestured to the door "Do you want to get something to eat?"

Itachi nodded and hesitantly removed his arms from the shark man. Kisame felt bad and thought he had upset the weasel so he put an arm over Itachi's shoulders to pull him closer as they made their way to the kitchen.

Only Deidara and Hidan were in the kitchen which was a rare sight because they usually slept until their partners dragged them out around noon.

Kisame smiled good naturedly at the bomber and immortal "Morning." They both replied "Morning (fucker)(un)."

Itachi kept his eyes down and leaned closer to Kisame as if he wanted to disappear.

Kisame's smile turned into a frown as he tightened his grip on Itachi reassuringly.

Deidara noticed their actions and patted the chair next to him at the table "Sit here Itachi-san, un."

Hidan nodded in agreement because his mouth was stuffed with food.

Itachi looked up nervously and Kisame gently nudged him forward "Go over there Angel I will get breakfast ready."

The nervous weasel silently made his way to the chair next to Deidara and began to fidget around and rapidly glanced up at Kisame nervously.

Hidan was the first to strike up a conversation with the very meek weasel "So how the fuck you been? I haven't seen your stuck up ass for Jashin knows how long."

Itachi looked down at his pale hands that lay in his lap "I'm fine, how are y-y-you?" His voice was very soft and the immortal had to lean in closer to hear Itachi's reply and his voice caught at the end.

Not wanting to keep the silence that Hidan hated with a passion going any longer he gave a nonchalant grin "I have been fucking great man! If you don't call hanging with old ass Kakuzu and making him lose count of his money great then I don't fucking know what the hell to call it."

This previously would have made Itachi crack a smile because he occasional enjoyed making the miser lose count but now he faintly whispered "That's good I guess what about you Deidara?"

The blonde smiled sweetly trying to ease the fidgeting weasel "I have been good. Sasori and I have finally come to the agreement that art can be both eternal and fleeting, un." He said happily and then continued confidently "But of course art looks better when it's fleeting, un."

This received no response from Itachi but Hidan choked on his food and when he swallowed he yelled loudly "HOLY SHIT! THE FUCKING APOCALYPSE IS STARTING! SCORPION DUDE AND BITCH FINALLY AGREED ON JASHIN DAMNED ART!"

Deidara rolled his eyes "I am sure someone seen this coming sooner or later right Itachi, un?"

Before the weasel could respond, Hidan who sat on the other side of Itachi wrapped his arms around his shoulder and pulled him close to his side possessively "No way blonde bitch! Itachi is on my side!"

The sudden contact caught Itachi off guard and he yelped in shock and pain because his wounds still haven't fully recovered.

Hidan looked questioningly down at the weasel wondering why he hadn't responded. Usually Itachi would threaten to use his sharingan but now it was completely different.

Itachi's eyes looked glassy and were full of fear and pain. He was beginning to shiver.

Deidara glared angrily at Hidan and slapped his hands away in a very girl like way from Itachi "Back off Hidan! Can't you see your scaring Itachi, un?"

Hidan was pissed "No I'm not he would have said something dumbass! You're the one who is fucking scaring him!"

Deidara stood up angrily with his hands balled up into fists at his side "You're the one who was yelling first and you hurt him too, un!" He was yelling really loud and Hidan yelled equally loud "SHUT THE FUCK UP BLONDIE BEFORE I SACRIFICE YOUR HEATHEN ASS TO JASHIN!"

The both continued to argue and increase in volume.

Itachi was shivering hard now and looked at them both fearfully. Kisame turned around to see what was going on between the bomber and immortal. He barely glanced at Itachi and registered the fear in his red eyes.

Kisame glared daggers at the two and stomped over to them "Can't you both see that both of you are scaring him?"

The both were silenced immediately as they looked at the terrified weasel. Hidan muttered an apology then left the room.

Deidara gave Itachi an apologetic look and lowered his voice to a whisper "Sorry, un. I'm going to see how Sasori's newest puppet is. Laters, un."

Now the shark man and the weasel were left alone in silence. Kisame placed a plate with toast and eggs on it and some orange juice "Here, Angel, you need to eat a little bit."

He sat in the chair beside Itachi and rubbed his back up and down slowly. Itachi nibbled on the toast while Kisame at his breakfast of sushi since he couldn't seem to get enough of the stuff.

Itachi managed to finish the food but now his stomach felt uncomfortably full. After he was raped by Orochimaru he stopped eating and became very thin. Kisame constantly worried about the weasel's weight and tried to get him to eat whenever he could.

Kisame picked up their plates and placed them in the sink. He helped Itachi out of his chair and they went back to their room.

They spent most of their time in their room because Itachi was very weak and tired easily so he spent a lot of time sleeping.

They sat down on the bed and did what they usually did every day. Itachi read one of his books and Kisame would work on the rubix cube Itachi got him for his birthday and tragically had yet to make any progress.

The two sat there for a while in a calm silence. Kisame was beginning to get frustrated with the rubix cube, and he would always end up where he started.

Kisame was about to throw the infuriating cube down when he realized Itachi was shaking again.

He looked down at the weasel in concern. Itachi's hair was covering his face because he was looking down. Kisame placed his hand under Itachi's chin and gently lifted his face to look at his own.

Tears were streaming down his pale face and he looked very distressed. Kisame wiped Itachi's tears away and brought the smaller's head to his broad warm chest "Angel," He whispered with sadness and confusion "What is the matter?"

Itachi closed his eyes as more tears squeezed their way out of his eyes "I'm a burden to you Kisame."

Shock went through the shark man as he processed the words '_A burden? Where did he get that idea from?'_

Kisame once again lifted Itachi's face to look at his "No you are never a burden love. What makes you think that?"

Itachi sniffled and tried to look down but Kisame lifted his chin up and stroked his face "Because you always have to look after me and your always worrying about me."

Kisame leaned in and kissed the weasel's soft lips gently then slowly pulled away "You are never a burden to me Itachi. I love you so much I would do anything for you. You never have to worry about something like this is Itachi EVER."

Itachi nodded slowly and began to cry softly into Kisame's chest.

The shark man laid Itachi and himself down on the bed. He snaked his arms around the weasel holding him closely.

Itachi snuggled closer to Kisame held on to Kisame's shirt. He felt so guilty for feeling happy for being a burden to Kisame. He couldn't help but enjoy the security those warm and strong arms brought to him. He loved the sound of that powerful and rhythmic heartbeat that never seemed to fail. He treasured the familiar and comforting scent of his partner that brought nothing but happiness to him.

Kisame whispered into Itachi's ear causing it to tickle his ear "I will always love you Itachi and you should never doubt that you will never be a burden to me I promise that I view you as someone to be loved and treasured and never a burden."

Itachi continued to cry but this time they were tears of joy. No words have ever brought such a strong feeling of bliss to him in his entire life. He never felt so loved by anyone other than Kisame.

Kisame rested his chin on top of Itachi's head and stroked the silky hair of his lover. He felt the weasel nuzzle deeper into his chest and heard him stifle a yawn.

The shark man smiled at his partner's cuteness. He placed the dreaded rubix cube and the rather large book on the night stand next to their bed and flipped off the lamp.

The room was very dark now due to the black curtains they had which blocked out practically all of the light that attempted to filter through the window.

He pulled the blankets down and Itachi crawled down into the blankets and Kisame soon joined him after removing his shirt.

Itachi closed the small gap between them and rested his head on the broad chest of his lover. Kisame wrapped his hands around the weasel protectively and pulled him closely to him.

The weasel soon closed his eyes and drifted off into a contented sleep. Kisame felt his mind begin to dim and was about to go to sleep when he felt Itachi squirming and heard him whimpering.

He looked down the frowned. Itachi had tears streaming down his face through his closed eyes. Sweat began to bead on his forehead.

Itachi whimpered out in his sleep "Stop please…". The sound was heart breaking to the shark man.

Kisame leaned his head down slightly and whispered sweet nothings into Itachi's ears and stroke his sleeping face.

The weasel relaxed almost immediately. His whimpering and tears stopped and curled even closer to Kisame "Kisame…" he said quietly in his sleep.

Kisame's frown turned into a grin "Good night love." Kisame smiled and closed his eyes.

The shark man soon drifted off to sleep. The lovers heartbeats were the same and on time with one another like a beautiful melody. Like a duet one couldn't go on without the other. They could always continue on and be replayed time and time again without going out. They would never end and always be one no matter how different they were.

Itachi, the main chorus, would never be without the harmony of the other in the duet, Kisame.

* * *

**Okay I have to admit kinda bad ending their. I was going to call this My Knight Sequel but for some reason I had a musical streak so yeah that is my title. I hope you enjoyed because I don't think this is my best work but I still think it turned out decently. Please review goodnight peoples!**

**Also I say goodnight peoples all the time is because I stay up late typing my stories. Also my excuse for them going to bed soon after they got up in the morning is one, Itachi still needs a lot of rest, and two, you don't know how much time Kisame spent on that rubix cube XD! Okay again review and goodnight **

**p.s I take requests!**


End file.
